Avenging Brick
by Jayda310
Summary: When Blossom kills Brick it a fit of rage, it's up to Bell-Flower to avenge him (The story of my OC.) Sorry, I suck at original titles and summaries. Rated T for mild language with some curses. Chapter 4 is up and the real action is about to start in the next chapter!
1. Bell-Flower

Hi my name is Bell-Flower Secretive. Most people call me Bell, for short any my mean friends, Brick, Boomer, and Butch (whom I consider brothers) would call me Belly since they know I despise that name. I've been created in a lab by along with my 2 sisters, Unknown number 1 and Unknown number 2. But not in a pot like the PowerPuff Girls are a toilette like the RowdyRuff Boys, in a test tube. molded out bodies out of who knows what and then fed me and my sisters each a different amount of Chemical X. He never did name us at least, not at first. He said he didn't want to be closer to us than he had to, especially since we were probably going to die in the first few weeks of training and promised to name us if we survived. Then he immediately putted us to work. He was right. My sister Unknown number 1 (she had the least amount of Chemical X died after the first 8 workouts, on the second days of our lives. Then Unknown number 2 died 3 weeks later. She had the second most amount of Chemical X in her veins. I had the most. I was the only one that survived. The 5 weeks of training that followed after my second sister's death was pure torture. I felt like my soul had died with them. But didn't care. He pushed me harder than ever. I only pushed through cause I HAD to avenge my sister. He named me Bell-Flower. Why you may ask. Well, because he had a plan for us, for me. He wanted to send me and my sisters (bless their souls) to the PPG's house, pretend we gotten lost in the explosion that created them and then destroy them when we gained there trust. Why he had bad blood towards them, nobody knows. To fit me in with them, he named me in the same style that their names were in. Starting with a B and containing double letters. In case you don't know what I mean by double letters, I'll highlight the double letters in each of their names for you. Blo**_ss_**om, Bu**_bb_**les, and Bu**_tt_**ercup. I have the two l's in my name. Then he added Flower to it because there is a flower name Bell Flower, just like there is a flower name Blossom and Buttercup. Bubbles is an exception.

On the day that he sent me with my 3 outfits and toothbrush to the PPG's house (on the other side of the world), all the training I did took it's toll on me and I broke down a couple miles away from their house in a park, right in front of this strange evil-looking mountain with a laboratory on top of it. I had laid there, just hanging on to consciousness, for several hours, wondering if this was the end (obviously not because I wouldn't die before the story really begins and plus if I did I wouldn't be here writing and telling you about this, DUH!) when out of nowhere, 3 little boys flew towards me (yes, this was real and not a vision. They actual flew, as if they were like me and had powers.) and carried my barely conscious body to the laboratory. There I was taken care of by a green and black monkey with a HUGE brain. Everyday I was trained through books, not through physical exercises (thank god) and my already bitterly stubborn evil nature that didn't show much with all the depression I was going through (caused by my sisters' death) was stretched and matured until I was as evil as the hated RowdyRuff Boys. I was forced to joined their group since I apparently owe that monkey my life since he "saved it." Whatever. I didn't want to a the RowdyRuffs didn't want me either since I'm a girl. Of course that's the one reason I'm staying with them. To show them that girls can be just a good as (and better than) any boy.

Now I've never been in a real fight since the green monkey and the red devil (what's their names again? Ugh, who cares. If they actually mattered in life I would know their names but they don't. Geesh, I don't even think the red devil HAS a name. I'm not even sure he has a gender. I think "he's" a shemale, so that's what I'm gonna call him/her) wants to keep me as a secret weapon to fire against the PowerPoop Girls at the last second. But I still follow the boys and learn the moves and strategies (but they never have any. They just fire all their powers at once. God they are just like Buttercup.)

Even though I never actually fought, that all changed on that one fateful day...

* * *

Author's note: Ok. Wow. I ACTUALLY finished something with out getting bored half way through. This is only 1 of many chapters but we're also off to a good start.

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of the show the PowerPuff Girls. If I did there would be no reason to have my own oc and she would probably be in the show. Also I would contain all there powers (Muah hahahah!)

Ps: Sorry for the shortness.


	2. The Accident

I was sitting on a ledge, right outside of an construction sight. I tilted my head as a warm breeze blew through my hair. The boys haven't been in a fight for weeks and all I've been doing is enjoying my freedom. Right then, a huge gush of wind nearly knocked me off the ledge and I saw a red streak fall past me, which was followed by a cloud of dust and derby that suffocated me. By the time the cloud disappeared into the nearby air, I was coughing and wheezing for air. I looked down and saw my brother Brick, (remember that though they're not technically my brothers, I thought of them as if they were,) the strongest member of the RowdyRuffBoys, my only weakness, the love of my life, (ick, I know, that sounds SO cheesy but I mean it.) rubbing his head and trying to get out of the crater of cement that he created when he was knocked down. I then looked up and saw his attacker, Blossom Utonium. Her fist (or stumps...) were glowing with pink, fiery, energy. Brick stood up, his fist also glowing with fiery energy, but his were red with black stuff floating in it. Before he can even start flying up to meet his competitor, Blossom flew down with such speed that was only seen once when her and her sisters broke the space time continuum and punched the ground hard, sending cracks through the ground and Brick flying. In her face, one could only see per hatred and disgust. Then I noticed Blossom didn't have her bow on, only her clip, and I knew Brick had done the unimaginable. The only time Brick had ever gotten this upset was when I accidentally fried his hat to ashes during a training session. Brick almost killed me, no he DID kill me but the shemale and the monkey was able to grasp onto the last spark of life in my body and bring me back (they also remade Brick's hat and made it indestructible.) Since Blossom and Brick are counterparts, Brick must've not only stolen Blossom's bow but destroyed it, thus putting Blossom in the same frenzy of rage that he was in when his hat got destroyed.

I flew to a machine that was parked for the night, and hid in it so I can get a better view of the action. Brick was swaying on his feet and I could tell he was just hanging on the consciousness. Maybe I should step in... I thought but then I heard Bricks voice in my "ears" from the first time I followed them to a PPG vs RRB fight. "No matter what happens, don't ever, EVER, get involved. But this is an emergency, I thought. I was knocked back to reality when I heard a large boom. Suddenly a pink flash of light disappeared behind me and I thought Blossom had flown away, but then I was in the air, the machine terribly tilted. I knew Blossom had picked up the machine, not noticing that I was in it. I looked at Brick and realized that he could no longer protect himself. He was unconscious and tied up to a bunch of bars. A target was drawn onto his shirt. With a grunt from Blossom and a lot of force, I went hurdling towards Brick. I banged my side into the machine and knocked it sideways (while getting a bruise in the process,) so that it missed Brick by an inch. I made a reach and snatched Brick as the machine made contact with the bars. I don't remember much after that. I remember screaming, Brick moaning, blood, and the sound of broken blood. Then, I blacked out.


	3. The News

When I awoke, I felt stiff and couldn't move. Every time I tried I felt so much pain that I wanted to die. I couldn't even open my eyes and it felt like a bunch of hands were trying to pull me into a deep black whole. I let them.

When I awoke for the second time, I couldn't feel anything. I had a major headache and I was sure my head was going to split open. The bright light wasn't helping either. I turned my head to the side and the light was gone. I could make out some furniture but everything was white. The sheets, the beds, the walls, the floors, and the ceiling was all white. Maybe this was heaven, a white wonderland where you can't feel anything, (including pain.) "She's awake!" I heard someone (with a voice just like Boomer) scream. I was wrong.

The light turned off and I looked forward again. My head swam but I was able to make out 5 figures in the room. The monkey, the red devil, Butch, Boomer, and a nurse. They all looked really worried and Boomer was close to tears. "Hey little girl." The monkey said to me. "You remember us." "Of course dumdum." I said with a giggle. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Weird. "Who are we then," he said, taking slight offense to the the name. "You're the green monkey, you're the red devil/shemale, you're Boomer, and you're Butch. Or at least that's what I called you before I got here. Wait. How did I get here?" I asked changing the topic. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked. The green monkey's face changed into one of pure fury. "I am NOT the "green monkey!" I am he called MOJO JOJO! #1 super villain of Townsville!" Me and brothers cracked a smile and then cracked up. Mojo Jojo snarled at us. "And I'm-" The red devil started but Boomer quickly covered his mouth. "NobodyDAREStosayhisnamesojustcallhimHIM!" Boomer said really quickly, followed by rushed,nervous laughter. Boomer's arm had immediately broken out into a nervous rash and he started to scratch it. "Man, this 'HIM' thing bust be the real thing if He can make Boomer sweat so fast. Even his brothers can't do that,"I thought. "Ok HIM and Mojo Jojo." I said slowly. "Let me ask you a question. Where's Brick?"

All their faces went into a look of depression. "Well... after the accident... he fell into a coma for 3 months... and so did you for 5 months..." Boomer said. "5 months!" I screamed. "What day is it!" They ignored me. " After the 3 months, he was moved into Extensive Care." Butch said, talking for the first time since I woke up. "What! Is he OK!?" I interrupted again. Once again they ignored me. "And then two weeks ago he... " Mojo started to say when Boomer interrupted with a yell. "DIED! HE DIED!" Boomer burst into tears. He ran into Mojo's arms and buried his face into the monkey's cloak. Butch spoked up again with a bad case of the hiccups. "Stop *hic* crying you *hic,hic* SISSY *hickity hick hick*! Or I'm going too*hic*..." too late. Butch choked as he talked and tears threaten to over spill on his eyelids. The tears one the battle and Butch ran into HIM's arms. "Dead..." I whispered so no one else could here. I didn't move. I didn't cry. I didn't speak or yell or demand answers "_What is wrong me! I'm suppose to be crying and screaming like my brothers!_" I thought. And then finally I did something. I ripped out to IV poked into my arm and flew all the way home, ignoring the calls and protest of my family member and the nurse. I landed on the roof of Mojo's observitory.

Then, _FINALLY_, two hours later, I shed my first tear.

* * *

Yeah I started sort of dropped this chapter and started writing two other stories in the middle of it. Im going to continue writing/typing this but I wanted to close up this chapter so sorry if it seems a bit rushed.


	4. All Caught Up and The Plan

I refused to go to the his funeral. I refused to talk to the police. I know they're just going to reward the person who ended the life of one of the most hated criminals in Townsville, even if what they did was a crime. I no longer cry after that one night. I'll never feel that type of pain again. I don't feel anything anymore. Except hatred. Hatred and anger. I can fake feelings but, they're not real. Nothing is real. Except revenge. That's was all I wanted at the time. That's all I want now. And now, I'm seeking it. You've may not had realized this, but I was just telling you a story. But now, you're all caught up on why I'm doing what I'm doing. Right now I'm sitting on my side of the bed at the PPG house. Right in between Bubbles and Blossom. Remember my father's original plan with me. To go to the PPG's house, pretend I was born with them but got lost in the blast and now I found my way home, gain there trust, and destroy them. Well now, I'm putting that plan back in action. I'm going to destroy all them except Blossom. She's the one who killed Brick, not her sisters so I'm going to keep her. Make her be my slave and torture her before slowly killing her in the most painful way. I'll make her family suffer and she'll regret everything that ever happened.

Of course my family knows where I am. I told them my plan and they agreed. So me, Butch, and Boomer staged a little show. They pretended to beat me up and when those retched hags came to "rescue" me, I pretended to recognize them immediately. I told them my fake story and they took me to the Professor. Like the gullible sucker he is, he believed me and now I'm living with them. It's currently 5:18 PM where I'm at and supper is almost ready. GOD! Who eats THIS early. Well now I'm going to take a nap. See you guys soon.

* * *

Author's note:

The only reason I'm ending this chapter THIS early is because I realized I wrote this more as a journal so I' going to but this back in story form in the next chapter which should be up REAL soon.


	5. Story Discontinued

I hate this fanfic. I also restyled Bell-Flower so now her name is just Belle. She looks completely different and her back story changed so...yeah... this story's finished. Discontinued. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome. Stay tuned for more stories if you like the Powerpuff Girls or Phineas and Ferb. For you PPG fans I'm currently writting a story called Remembering and I'm about to post a story called Helping Brat (Brat-the blue PowerPunk Girl). Maybe one day I'll pick it up again. See ya later.


End file.
